Nunca estaras solo
by Aoi the Silent
Summary: Shadow ha estado siempre solo, recordando siempre a su querida amiga Maria, ¿será alguien capas de llegar a su corazón...y tal vez llegar a estar en el amor?. One short. (Sonadow)


Últimamente he mirado este lago, el color de su agua cristalina me recuerda a los ojos de María, sé que debería dejar el pasado atrás pero simplemente no puedo, he estado solo desde que la perdí, ella era mi única familia, era todo para mí y me la arrebataron, prometí nunca tener a alguien importante que siempre estaría solo y vengarme pero ese chico...ese chico de ojos esmeraldas me lo impidió rompiendo también, mi soledad.

Fuimos destinados a ser rivales desde que nos vimos por primera vez, pero he de admitirlo algo cambio después de esos acontecimientos, ahora cuando le veo mi corazón palpita a todo lo que da como si quisiera salir de mi pecho al mismo tiempo que siento un ardor en él, desearía que parase, no sé lo que me está sucediendo, esto es muy extraño ya no sé qué hacer. Por ahora dormiré un poco para olvidar al menos estas sensaciones.

* * *

Cerca de ese lugar pasaba a toda velocidad cierto erizo azul, el cual volteó a un lado dándose cuenta de la presencia del oji-carmín que se encontraba tumbado debajo de un árbol cerca del lago, inmediatamente se detuvo y se acercó sigilosamente en donde se encontraba.

Nunca me imaginé verte dormir tan tranquilamente, siempre he visto tu rostro lleno de ira e indiferencia, siempre peleando, ya no quiero seguir así, quiero estar contigo y confesar lo que siento por ti, al menos puedo soñar con el día en que pueda sentir tus labios junto a los míos...

Sonic se acercó al rostro de Shadow lentamente pero en ese instante el oji-carmín abrió los ojos al sentir su respiración muy cerca de él.

_¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_Gritó al ver la cara de Sonic muy cerca de la suya levantándose precipitadamente y chocando con la frente del erizo azul

_¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! de seguro ya me salió un chipote

_¡Es tu culpa faker!_gritó mientras se sobaba el golpe_ además, ¿Qué hacías tan cerca de mí?

_¿Eh? ah no... yo esto... etto yo...tenias... una basurita y quise quitártela_ se sonrojo

_ Aja...que tonta excusa...¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas?

_etto... yo...te vi muy solito y quise acompañarte_ se rio nerviosamente mientras bajaba la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo, el oji-carmín se dio cuenta de la forma en que estaba el rostro de Sonic y al verlo sintió un sonrojo por su parte desviando esta vez su mirada.

_No quiero ninguna compañía, ahora lárgate_ su rostro seguía un poco sonrojado, lo único que quería era estar solo pues le hacía sentirse nervioso

_Anda no seas malo, deja que me quede no te molestare, te lo prometo

_No

_Anda di que si

_ ¡Que no!_ una venita salía en su frente

_Día que si

_ ¡Que no maldita sea!

_di que sí, di que sí, di que sí, di que sí, di que sí, di que sí, di que sí, di que sí_ media hora después XD_ di que sí, di que sí, di que sí...

_¡Haaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ya cállate! está bien puedes quedarte_ resignado

_¡Siiiiiiiii! Gracias Shadow _ se sentó alado de el

Varias horas pasaron, una gran tranquilidad se hizo presente, Shadow solo observaba el paisaje plácidamente aunque aún no se le borraba aquella sensación de nerviosismo cuando de pronto sintió un pequeño peso en su hombro, Sonic se había dormido.

_Lo que me faltaba, ¡hey faker despierta!_ lo movía, pero en vez de despertarse, Sonic se acurrucó más en Shadow provocando que su corazón latiera con más fuerza y aún más al escuchar el dulce ronroneo que emitía el oji-esmeralda_¡ugh! otra vez ese ardor en el pecho_ mientras apretaba su mano en contra de su pecho

_¿mmm?...Shadow..._se frotaba los ojos con el dorso de sus manos aun adormilado_ ¿Te sucede algo?_ pregunto preocupado al ver a Shadow, hecho una mirada y vio la cara del oji-carmín completamente rojo_ ¡Estas rojo!¿Tienes fiebre?_ poso su frente en la de Shadow para sentir la temperatura del otro

_¡Aléjate!_ apartó a Sonic con una mano para poderse levantar_ no tengo fiebre, es hora de irme

_Déjame acompañarte, estoy preocupado_ se levantó

_No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí

_No digas eso, yo estoy aquí para ayu...

_¡Ya me hartaste! Esto es tu culpa_ lo empujó tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta que al lugar que iba a parar era al lago

_¡Shadow... ayuda!_ gritó mientras agitaba sus manos asustado

_Solo me estas fastidiando, ya deja de fingir y sal de ahí

_Shadow... no puedo... no...no sé...nadar_ se hundió al terminar de decir la oración

_¿Sonic?...¡No puede ser!_ Shadow saltó al agua para sacar al erizo azul que yacía inconsciente, salió lo más rápido que pudo y lo coloco con cuidado en el suelo, al ver que no reaccionaba tuvo que darle respiración de boca a boca, al momento de hacer contacto con los suaves labios del inconsciente erizo sintió una extraña sensación pero a la vez le empezaba a gustar, al ver que Sonic reaccionaba tubo que separarse mientras que el erizo azul vomitaba el agua que se había filtrado en sus pulmones

_¿Te encuentras bien faker?

_Si...gracias...ciento haberte hecho mojarte para que me salvaras

_No, fue mi culpa, lo siento

_No te disculpes no lo sabías

Shadow ayudó a que se incorporara y lo acompaño a su casa, en el camino se encontraron a Tails que buscaba a Sonic desde ya unas horas antes

_¡Hola chicos!_ saludo animosamente el joven zorrito

_¡Hola Tails!_sonrió el oji-esmeralda

_Hola..._dijo con mala gana el oji-carmín

_¡Vamos Shadow! no seas así con mi hermanito

_Como sea

_Oigan ¿Por qué los dos están tan empapados?_ preguntó el zorrito

_Es una larga historia jejejeje

_...

_Por cierto, mañana será la fiesta de cumpleaños de Amy y bueno pues...

_¡Ay no! En verdad no quiero ir, ella me estará acosando todo el día

_¡Vamos Sonic! ella te quiere mucho, no debes defraudarla_ Sonic notó algo nervioso al zorrito

_ ¿Te amenazó?_ vio de manera sospechosa al zorrito

_No...¿Cómo crees?_ sonrió nervioso

_Tails...

_Ok, ok, si...me golpeará con su mazo si no vas_ temblaba al pensar lo furiosa que se pondría la plasta rosa

_Esta bien iré, pero con una condición

_ ¿Cuál?

_Que también vaya Shadow

_ ¿Qué?_ reaccionó Shadow_ Ni loco iría, ¿Qué sucede contigo?

_Shadow no me abandones T-T

_No voy a ir y punto

Tails se divertía con la pequeña discusión entre los dos erizos, se veían muy animados

_Bueno, ya me despido tengo que ir por algunas cosas a mi taller_ se elevaba con sus colas para ponerse en camino

_Ok Tails, nos vemos al rato en la hora de la cena

_...

_¿y bien?¿Me acompañas?

_Ya te dije que no, odio ese tipo de cosas no soy muy sociable como para convivir con unos idiotas, contigo es más que suficiente y ¿Para qué quieres que vaya?

_No quiero estar todo el tiempo con Amy y contigo tal vez no me arrastre con ella, sé que es mi amiga...pero es muy...muy...

_Fastidiosa, odiosa, tonta, chillona, posesiva, loca...

_Wow no te cae nada bien Amy ¿Cierto?

_Para nada_ suspiró_ ok te acompaño solo porque quiero ver la cara de frustración

_Gracias Shadow te debo una

_No es cierto, ya me debes varias y una de ellas es haberte salvado de que te ahogaras

_ ¿Y quién tuvo la culpa de ello?

_mmm pues tu faker

_ ¡Nu es cierto! fue tu culpa_ haciendo un puchero el cual provocó una risa por parte de Shadow_jejejeje veo que Shadow el erizo "emo" puede sonreír

_Claro que puedo sonreír y ¿Cómo que emo? no te vas a salvar de esta_ dijo enojado

_jajajajaja si claro, solo si logras atraparme "emo"_empezó a correr mientras le sacaba la lengua a Shadow

_¡Ya deja de decirme así!_ le siguió el juego al oji-esmeralda

* * *

El día de la fiesta había llegado y Amy recibía a los invitados, aunque no les daba mucha importancia, solo esperaba a que apareciese cierto erizo azul, para, literalmente brincarle encima, hasta que por fin hizo presencia el ya mencionado.

_¡Sonikku!por fin llegas, estaba esperándote_ se le cuelga por el cuello al pobrecito, ignorando completamente a su acompañante

_Amy...para...me asfixias

_Perdón, no lo vuelvo a hacer

_Si claro, la próxima vez me mata_ le susurro a Shadow

_¿Qué dijiste?

_oh, no nada solo cosas mías ajajajajaja

La chica se prenso del brazo del oji-esmeralda después de casi ahorcarlo con su fuerza descomunal (solo imagínense carga semejante mazo O.O) ignorando por completo al erizo oji-carmín quien solo miró lleno de rabia, estaba sintiendo celos de aquella chiquilla, paso varios minutos y Shadow estaba que echaba humo por los celos, aunque no sabía la razón de ello, mientras que Amy comenzó a ponerse melosa con Sonic tanto que quiso robarle un beso, Shadow se percató de aquello y lo aparto de ella jalándolo del brazo causando la caída de la chica de rosa.

_¿Pero qué diablos pasa contigo?_ chilló Amy al ver a Shadow

_...

_¿Amy estas bien?_ preguntó el oji-esmeralda levantándola del suelo_ Shadow eso fue muy grosero...no tenías que hacer eso

_Sonikku gracias_ miró ahora con enfado al oji-carmín_ Y a ti ¿Quién te invitó a mi fiesta?

_No es de tu incumbencia... yo ya me voy_ caminó hacia la salida y cerró la puerta bruscamente

_Shadow..._dejó a Amy, quien lo trato de detener para que se quedara con ella pero no le hizo caso y salió corriendo del lugar para alcanzarlo

_¡Sonikku idiota!_Gritó Amy al ser ignorada por el oji-esmeralda

Shadow seguía caminando ignorando los llamados por parte de Sonic hasta que lo detuvo por el brazo y obligándole a darse la vuelta.

_¡Shadow detente!¿ Por qué actúas así?

_Déjame solo y vete con tu pulga rosa_ dijo enfurecido

_No Shadow, no quiero dejarte solo

_¡Ya déjame en paz!...siempre he vivido de esta forma, solo_ desvió la mirada

_Pero..._sus ojos esmeraldas se empezaron a humedecer_ No digas eso

Shadow se dio cuenta del rostro de tristeza que tenía el oji-esmeralda, le había lastimado

_No sé por qué te comportas tan amable conmigo, en un ser solitario como yo...es mejor que yo este solo como desde el principio

_Shadow eso no es excusa...si antes estuviste solo no significa que lo seas ahora

_¡Cállate faker! Eres realmente molesto

_¿Por qué Shadow?¿Por qué quieres estar siempre solo?

_María...

_ ¿Eh?

_Ella fue la única que estuvo conmigo y ella fue la última persona en acompañarme, tal vez es ese mi destino estar siempre solo, solo en la desgracia y no necesito a un fastidioso erizo detrás de mí_ el pecho de Shadow le comenzaba a doler, sabía que Sonic sería lastimado por sus palabras, pensó que saldría corriendo pero lo único que recibió fue un puñetazo dirigido a su rostro

_¡Eres un idiota Shadow!_las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos del erizo azul_ me duele...

_ ¿He?

_Me duele que no te hayas dado cuenta que no estás solo, me duele que no te des cuenta que alguien se preocupa por ti, Shadow...yo...yo te quiero, te has vuelto la persona más importante de mi vida y pensar que no te des cuenta, me duele..._Shadow abrazo a Sonic, aquel sentimiento que lo torturaba, ahora sabia de que se trataba, él estaba enamorado, enamorado de ese chico oji-esmeralda, de su mirada inocente y de su sonrisa, Shadow levantó el rostro de Sonic y le proporciono un dulce beso en aquellos carnosos labios que deseaba sentir, Sonic le correspondió el beso mientras rodeaba el cuello de Shadow con sus brazos

_Sonic yo también te amo, perdóname por no darme cuenta de lo que siento por ti, yo..._Shadow fue interrumpido por otro beso esta vez dado por el oji-esmeralda, estaba realmente feliz, los dos sentían lo mismo y esa noche los dos se fundieron en una noche llena de pasión.

Fin

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one short que tenia escrito ya hace mucho tiempo TwT, espero ansioso sus comentarios yaaaaaay


End file.
